Missingno.
Movesets Neutral B - Pokeglitch Missingno. can transform into 1 out of 10 pokèmon. Like Anthony's Side B, the attack is chosen by random. *Ratatta's Tackle does basic damage to a opponent. *Bulbasaur's Leech Seed will shoot up the air. If it touches an opponent, it leeches its health and heals you. *Charmander's Ember can cause fire damage and afterburn effect. *Abra's Teleport will send you into a random spot somewhere in the stage. *Magikarp's Splash ileaves Missingno open, can do actual damage if the opponent stands too close to him. *Pikachu's Thunderbolt can cause electric damage and can stun the opponent. *Pidgey's Fly sends you up the air and drop downward diagonally. While you are on midair, you can't stop or change your direction. *Squirtle's Bubble does a basic projection attack to a opponent. *Jigglypuff's Sing is the same as Anthony's. *Golbat's Supersonic causes the opponent to became confused in a small range. Side B - Substitute Missingno summon a Substitute Doll to stink into a nearby opponent. It can be destroy like Scanty's Ruru, but it cause damage when it get destory by a physical attack. And much like Hitler's Pencil of Doom, if it hit someone in the air, it will cause massive damage. You can also pick it up and throw it, but doesn't cause the effect of a meteor smash on mid air. Up B - Aerodactyl Simply, Missingno turn into a Aerodactyl Fossil and fly into a air as a simply recovery move. Down B - Buried Alive Basically, Missingno send a zombie like sprite into the opponent. Use can move it with the control stink. Pressing B will release it. If anyone touches buried attack, they become poison. Final Smash - Game Corruption Missingno turn into a computer and summon the 11 pokemon it has used, probably causing the opponent to get KO. When fighting against an opponent using this, they can avoid the attack by dodging. Can be cancelled trough destroying the computer at the center of the stage. Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. A Khangaskhan sprite appears alongside Missingno. and the sprite turns into the substiute doll. 2. Missingno dissapears on the screen while shouting Mismagius' Cry. 3. A bunch of Missingno Forms appears in the screen. Failure/Clap: He rolls wackily on the screen. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- Missingno uses body slam. *Side Tilt- Bellsprout kicking. *Up Tilt- Attack using Spearow. *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- Throws an Staryu as boomerang. *Up- Kicks as a Primeape. *Down- Jumps as Magikarp and Smashes at the same spot. Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grab, Throws *Grab- Transforms into Arbok and grabs with its tail. *Pummel- Punches with White Hand. *Forward- Becomes Machoke and smashes the opponent. *Backward- Becomes Slowbro and uses psyquic. *Up- ??? *Down- Becomes Voltorb and explodes. Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- Uses Magnemite to hit backwards. *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Taunts * Up Taunt: Says HI with the White Hand * Side Taunt: He turns into a GHOST and yells Mismasgius' Cry * Down Taunt: He turns into a distorted Golbat while yelling Golbat's Cry Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Smash Lawler Category:Pokemon Category:Kanto Category:Nintendo Category:Unknown Age Category:UnHuman Category:Unknown Gender Category:Offensive